Delta Emblock
Terran Dominion :Ghost Program ::Team Blue (2501) ::Team Purple |job=Ghost trainee |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Delta Emblock is a teenaged ghost trainee. She grew up on New Sydney.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Biography Delta Emblock's mother died when she was seven from a lung infection due to harsh conditions at the factory she worked at. Delta's father was an alcoholic and drank away the settlement. Delta had to start factory work at age seven and, never having gone to school, didn't learn how to read. She knew that she was a telepath, but couldn't do anything about it. She was the near-victim of a zerg attack there, and would later suffer nightmares about it. Emblock was rescued by a wrangler and taken to the . However, she couldn't begin training until she learned how to read. The Ghost Academy During literacy training, she encountered Nova Terra, whom she immediately recognized due to her status as a PI 10 student. When Terra asked her about her training, she accidentally scanned Emblock and learned her life story. Emblock was more embarrassed by her lack of literacy than by being scanned. Terra offered to help her with her reading, and Emblock was able to pass her test. Emblock instantly struck it off with Terra's fellow Team Blue members bar Aal Cistler, who mocked her for her late development of literacy. Her subconcious mind seemed to reflect some unease, as the zerg in her nightmares briefly took on traits from Team Blue, mocking her for her lack of reading ability. Regardless, Cistler was later expelled for drug use and Emblock became Team Blue's replacement fifth member.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Not long after Cistler's expulsion, Emblock and the rest of Team Blue took part in an exercise with zerg-bots, one that rival Team Red would follow. During the session, Emblock unlocked pyrokinetic ability. Nova helped take out the controlling conciousness, delaying Team Red's leader, Dylanna Okyl. To further worsen the situation, Travski was taken away for secret rehabilitation for his drug use. His unexplained absence made Emblock uneasy, and the rest of Team Blue began to share her doubts. Finally, Cistler was able to use his father's political clout to return to the academy. Events were further complicated when Terra privately confided to Emblock that she was in a relationship with Blue Team's leader Gabriel Tosh. Emblock was initially thrilled, but became worried for Terra as she pointed out that such fraternization was against Academy regulations. Not long after, Travski returned to Team Blue, but as Emblock and Terra could tell, as a far different person, making them uneasy. To top it off, both Blue and Red Teams would be taking part in an urban combat exercise, one that Travski had returned in time for. Emblock had been told of Travski's past stuff-ups and wasn't enthusiastic about having him on the same team. Emblock was downed by Red Team member Andie Dessai, but Travski's technopathic abilities carried the day for Team Blue. In the aftermath, Director Kevin Bick and Superintendent Angelini combined the teams into a single unit for an exercise on the fifth planet of the Baker's Dozen. There, they picked up a distress signal from a nearby planet. Following the signal through hordes of zerg they rescued a group of Old Family children who Terra knew from her previous life.StarCraft Ghost Academy GN Vol 3. Exclamation Comics. Accessed 2010-12-05. Powers ]] Emblock has demonstrated the use of pyrokinesis.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Emblock also appears to have precognitive dreams.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Emblock's PI rating is probably 6 or below, as she was assigned to Preceptor Ryke's thought-blocking class for students with PI of 6 or below.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. References Category: Terran ghosts Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters